


Her Own Man

by threewalls



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderplay, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice will be her own man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own Man

In her cabin, Alice exchanges her day dress for trousers, shirt and jacket. She has not cut her hair, but ties it back, as she has seen sailors do. 

As requested, her sea chest contains rolls of linen bandage, from which she fashions herself anew. She explained such measures as perfectly logical to Lord Ascot, protective. A lord cannot travel for their business; Alice can. Alice does.

Perhaps it is the way she carries Underland with her now, the vial of Jabberwocky blood strung alongside her mother's pendant, but Alice has no difficulty looking at himself in the cabin glass.


End file.
